


Centauran Skies and Earthling Tears

by Eccentric_Bambi, Wonho-BEBE (Eccentric_Bambi)



Series: NSFW KPOP ENTRIES [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Aftercare, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Jeon Jungkook, Alien Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alien Park Jimin (BTS), Alien Planet, Alien Romance, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Break Up, Come Swallowing, Conspiracy Theories, Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Drama, End of the World, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Gratuitous Smut, Gunshot Wounds, Human Jung Wooyoung, Human Kim Hongjoong, Human Min Yoongi | Suga, Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hybrid Kim Namjoon | RM, Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Outer Space, Past Relationship(s), Planets, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up, Rare Pairings, Revolution, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Saving the World, Sex, Sex Talk, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switch Jung Wooyoung, Switch Park Jimin (BTS), Teasing, Terraforming, Top Park Jimin (BTS), Violence, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Wonho-BEBE
Summary: Alpha Centauri. An alien world just like Earth. Perfect and shining, but plagued by mystery and corruption under the dark influence of hidden greed.Four hundred years after The Great Merge, the joining of Earthling and Centauran. Fifteen boys born on different parts of the planet find themselves together in one place, but at odds with one another as two strong forces opposing one another for control. Yet they are forced to come together to save their planet from conspiracy, tragedy, and the literal end of the world.A great and terrible invasion threatens the peace of the new World. Draconians. A slave running and destructive species infamous for destroying planets from the inside. And they have their eyes set on Alpha Centauri.Can the two groups put aside their differences in time to save the planet?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Wooyoung/Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: NSFW KPOP ENTRIES [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550398
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is a new monster I decided to start for Jimin's birthday but turned into something much bigger. So now it is for all of the boys haha.  
> I am trash for BTS and Ateez.  
> I also enjoy rare pairings, so Jimin and Wooyoung are my new favorite.  
> I hope you can forgive any spelling errors and plot holes, I will try to fix them as I go.  
> I hope you enjoy this mess of space, aliens, gangs, sex, and romance uwu  
> Updates may be inconsistent.  
> please no minors!
> 
> NOTES FOR INTRO CHAPTER
> 
> Earthling Humans:  
> Wooyoung  
> Hongjoong  
> Yeosang  
> Jongho  
> Yoongi  
> Jungkook
> 
> Centauran Humans:  
> Jimin  
> Seokjin  
> Seonghwa  
> Mingi
> 
> Hybrid Humans:  
> Hoseok  
> Taehyung  
> Namjoon  
> San  
> Yunho

_ Many millennia ago, humans discovered how to look at the stars.  _

_ The stars were seen as deities looking over the earth, as spirits of those passed, as promises of new worlds. But those worlds would remain elusive for some time.  _

_ Humans on earth thought of themselves as the most dominant species on the planet. And while not true in the beginning, they quickly overtook the planet and became the top predators.  _

_ However, without proper guidance and a growing greed for power, they began to take from the earth at an unsustainable rate. Animals went extinct, ice caps melted, forests were burned and ripped down, oil was pumped from deep in the planet's core. All for power and energy that would later power great but ugly cities. The skies would darken and grow poisonous to even the rural areas. Water grew scarce and limited. Money began to lose value and trading was valued more and more. _

_ The planet was dying. _

_ Even the government powers across the planet began to realize that the damage done was too great and the care to fix the earth began, to hopefully reverse the effects. But it was too late. Earth became a ticking time bomb, it was only a matter of time before a geologically forced heat wave ripped its way across the planet and killed everything and everyone. People were forced into oxygen bubbled homes. Water was treated with chemicals to be good enough to drink but time was against humanity.  _

_ All seemed lost, the planet was slowly getting hotter and hotter. Water began to rise and force humans away from coastal countries. Japan, Korea, the Philippines, Cuba. Every island nation from New Zealand to Madagascar fell to rising sea levels and submerged themselves under the waves. Every human was moved to a closer landmass. _

_ Life became more about survival than anything else. Society as a whole fell apart. Humans grew accustomed to violence and fighting for resources. The global population decreased rapidly as diseases decimated entire cities. What was once a global number of almost nine billion fell in less than a hundred years to only four billion.  _

_ When it seemed that things could not get any worse, the heat wave hit. The year was 2101. It hit like a great storm that swept the planet like a freak storm. Heated currents up to a hundred degrees Fahrenheit and higher blew into every major city and small town. Plants died, trees struggled to survive. Food and crops began to wilt. It was the end of the world. _

_ But perhaps, somehow, someone out in the large expanse of the universe had seen and heard the cries for help. Only a month after the first heat wave. a miracle broke through the choked cloudless atmosphere of sand and smoke.  _

_ A great number of silver vessels, bigger than even the largest on earth and in the shape of oblong discs, floated through the layers of oxygen and Carbon dioxide to settle on every continent, in every country. While up above, a great mothership the size of half the moon loomed overhead in the sky. _

_ December was the month that extraterrestrial life had finally landed.  _

_ Humans at first went into a panic. They screamed and yelled and became aggressive. But once the hatches opened on these great vessels, they could see a great many things about these creatures. The first and foremost example was that they looked exactly like regular humans. Only… more colorful. Their natural skin and eyes glowed with all colors of the rainbow, and they were so beautiful.  _

_ "We are from the planet Alpha Centauri B in the Centaurus constellation. We are humans. Just like you. And we want to help our ancestral planet live again." _

_ They came from deep in space, looking for others of the human race, and found earth. But they knew that the planet was dying, and had to save their alien cousins from extinction. But in order to do that, they needed to terraform the world. And no life on the earth would survive terraforming. So, the Earth humans realized there was only one alternative. To leave the planet. _

_ So they did. Along with many animals and plant species both in danger and samples of extinct animals, humans were put under cryogenic sleep for the long journey to the new planet. And two ships would stay behind to begin the process of terraforming the earth. _

_ And so the second era of humanity had begun. _

  
  
  


🌱🌎🌱🌎🌱

  
  


That story was well known to the Alpha Centauri cluster worlds by now. Earth was considered a world in progress, still being terraformed almost three hundred years later. The earth humans who arrived first were told that most likely, they would not ever return to earth again unless they wanted to undergo cryosis. But many did not want to risk a second freezing, as the journey back to Alpha Centauri took well over a year in a state of deep sleep induced via cryogenic freezing.

A second sleep was considered risky, many did not survive a second time. So, as a consequence, many people born on Planet Earth would never set foot there again. 

But the new planet was nice. It was almost twice the size of the Earth and had clean water and large forests everywhere. Two other planets orbited nearby, but only one of them was inhabited. It was the twin planet, Proxima B. Considered a great water world, it was no surprise that it supplied some of the water to the nearby planet. Only if needed of course. 

Many of the earth species were introduced albeit slowly. Apparently this planet used to be a dead world despite being in the habitable zone of their star and covered in water. So. With advanced technology and knowledge, the planet was terraformed to be a perfect place for many of the new animals and sea plants. And with two ice caps, tropical zones, and very similar conditions to the earth, life was able to thrive. 

Humans, back on Alpha Centauri, began to integrate very slowly into life with their alien cousins. Their cities were not really that different in structure. But many things like water and food were treated very seriously. Waste was not tolerated. Energy came from the sun, wind, and even magnetism, and not from oil or coal. 

Their buildings used a variety of metals and materials mined from space, not the planet itself. The nearby dead world, known as Sularia, provided many of the materials needed to make buildings. It was like a symbiotic relationship between all three planets. Travel, unlike on earth, only took a few days as light speed existed beyond what humans could accomplish on Earth.

The Centaurans were very welcoming to the Earthling humans, willing to teach and pass on their knowledge of the world. It was hard at first. But humans, as always, learned to adapt. There were scuffles and fights in the first few hundred years that followed. But the reasons for these fights changed. Yet humans overcame it.

Life here was amazing. Until you learned to see that Centauran humans, although essentially the same as Earthling humans, were a far different species altogether. 

They evolved from the typical human into a more complex being over time. Their eyes had multitudes of colors. They could perceive light and movement twice as well, and their hearing was amplified by almost three times that of an Earth human. And their skin. Although in natural tones, hid photoreceptors under the surface that could change colors at will. Much like a color changing squid found on earth, these people could create patterns on their skin to mimic patterns and streaks of light. 

It was, at first, an evolutionary trait meant to confuse predators in the old wild before technology. But now, in the modern times, it was a trait meant more for cosmetic and outward appearance. The more complex and colorful your patterns, the more desirable you are to other Centaurans. 

In the beginning of the Great Merge, or coalescing between Earthlings and Centaurans, mixing of their species was considered taboo. Both sides wanted to stay clean, to keep their lineage from dying out. But as time went on, this too became obsolete. And human hybrids of Earthling and Centauran became the norm. Humans that had more and more Centauran blood, or less, could make small patterns on their bodies, but it all depended on your blood quantum.

Earthlings adapted to this rather quickly as well.

A small continent was located in Alpha Centauri"s southern hemisphere, off the northern coast of the great Olympian continent. 

A small town overlooked the Imwaian Sea. Settled by the earthling humans in remembrance of the old planet and small korean towns in the countryside. It was of course named after the coastal town of Busan, except with an added few letters. Bulasan, known for strawberries and fishing. Many others like it were dotted along the countryside of this country.

The continent itself was roughly the size of what used to be the Korean peninsula on Earth, named Jalial, lay situated halfway between the north and south poles. It was a temperate environment, seeing both hot summers and cold winters. Snow and rain both fell and the most common language spoken was the Common language, or Centauran to the inhabitants. Though English, Japanese, and Korean were the other languages, Common was more frequent. 

The largest city was in the middle of this continent, a callback to the old city of Seoul. Named as Ansial, the word meant 'large' in Centauran. Fitting. About three million people lived in the city, both Earthling and Centauran. It was very much a melting pot of human and animal life. The buildings were tall and rounded in shape. Waterways snaked and wove through the streets like large snakes, clean and full of fish and aquatic life native to the planet. Pollution was nonexistent in this world. The streets of every town are clean, the water kept clean thanks to constant flow and monitoring.

This story starts four hundred years after the Great Merge. Year 2395, during the fall in the small town of Bulasan. And with the birth of an ever prized full blooded Centauran human. 

His name was Park-Ji Min.

Three years later, in 2399, a rare full blooded human is also born in the fall. In a town not that much farther away from Bulasan, named simply as San-ilyun.

His name was Jung-Woo Young.

And somehow, their fates would intertwine in a way they didn't even know was possible.

  
  
  


**_TBC_ **


	2. Meetings of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins with an innocent meet up that turns into something more.
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Earthling Humans:  
> Wooyoung  
> Hongjoong  
> Yeosang  
> Jongho  
> Yoongi  
> Jungkook
> 
> Centauran Humans:  
> Jimin  
> Seokjin  
> Seonghwa  
> Mingi  
> San
> 
> Hybrid Humans:  
> Hoseok  
> Taehyung  
> Namjoon  
> Yunho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me quite a while to write. But i hope everyone likes it! Some world building can be seen below in the end notes
> 
> A few terms includes in this chapter are listed in the ending notes, so please read them carefully! I will add more terms as the story progresses :)  
> Also in this chapter are a few language changes:
> 
> Korean - non italic  
> Common or Centauran - Italic  
> Japanese - Bolded

**2420**

  
  


Snow is falling over the small town. The crisp bite of night time settles deep in the bones of every inhabitant. Miles away from the main city, Bulasan was always a quiet place when the seasons began to turn cold. The Imwaian sea beyond the borders of the town splashed against the beach in peaceful waves, freezing cold to the touch. The tiny flakes of frozen water disappearing into the asphalt and soft ground. 

Many footprints leave behind small trails in the flaky coldness, tiny hints that show where people go, where they have already went, where they are going. But for anyone wanting to follow one person, they are out of luck. Too many of these paths criss cross over each other to provide a specific path. 

For a hunched over group of people walking along the heated boardwalk of the beach with many city lights behind them. Two silhouettes trudge along the length of the beach, discussing certain things under their breaths. The tallest one speaks first.

"Is this really a good idea?"

His voice is soft, nasally almost in diction. Soft pulses of pure silver neurotically pulse from his skin in tiny pin pricks of light. The signs of a tense hybrid. Soft black hair hangs in a fringe over silver eyes that dart back and forth.

"No, _hyung_. But we have no choice. Our informant told us that this person has what we need to turn the tides."

The younger and shorter of the two is shivering, even under a faux white furry coat. No colors paint his skin, signalling at his human nature. But color splashes his short undercut hair, a pleasing picture of sweet pastel lavender.

Their steps take them back towards the rest of civilization, the boardwalk merging upwards away from the beach to the pier, some stone steps leading to the city. Unseen, a third silhouette walks in the opposite direction. 

"Is this honestly the best place to have an informal discussion? Anyone could have heard us, Woo."

The younger sighed, kind of annoyed at the older's nagging. 

"Hwa really rubbed off on you, huh. Look, Sanie hyung, hardly anyone in this town knows old earth Korean. They would not even know what we were talking about if they eavesdropped. Now come on, stop whining and let's go."

The elder of the two simply sighed and tagged along behind. Their new location was only a few blocks away, so they could easily walk. A small spot in the alleyway that would otherwise be overlooked, considering how hidden it was. The someone who gave them this information was adamant on not giving a name, but he simply gave himself the moniker of the letter A. That was all.

"A-nim didn't give us a lot of time to ask questions," San grumbled. "For all we know this could be a setup."

Woo-Young can't help the ungraceful snort falling out of his mouth. For a Centauran, San was expressing some cowardly tendencies. 

"Is that some hesitation I hear, Sanie? I thought you were the first one of us to head into danger? He told us this guy we are meeting was also like you, a full blood. I am the outlier here, I need your assurance and protection."

The walk along the city streets away from the beach is cold and silent, save for the occasional shiver from Woo-Young. San had the mind to wear his heavier thick coat, a move that woo-Young would envy until he could fall into his bed tonight.

"Of course. But next time, let me do the talking, alright? If the hyungs knew what we were doing, they would have both our asses."

It isn't exactly a secret that stranger Centaurans make Woo-Young nervous. His hyungs don't count, he was raised around them for most of his life. San and Min-Gi in particular, since they were all closer in age. His only junior was Jong-Ho, a cute younger human like himself. 

The only one he needed to adjust to was Seong-Hwa, as son of a famous Politician, his involvement with their group was a complete disaster at first. But with a smile and cunning cleverness, he was able to cover it up with desertion and personal reasons. With a prized color like Crimson, he was sought after and his leave disappointed many in the upper circles of elite people. Now, no longer in the spotlight, he can do as he wishes in the group under their leader, a younger human named Kim Hong-Joong. 

Hong-Joong was an enigma, even to others like him. Small in stature but large in aura and a threatening presence to his enemies. Those under him looked up to him like a strong beacon of power, and with a rare color at his side for a husband, he sure lived up to that reputation. After being deserted by his parents for being small and seemingly too weak to keep up, he made it his mission to move past such a horrible past and become strong, to become worthy of the title of leader. 

Now, with an outstanding record and flawless work ethic among their peers, he was an incredibly powerful man who had equally as powerful allies. With many political leaders in his pocket and many authority figures working for him on the down low, it was no surprise that his and Seong-Hwa's parents would take notice. But by then, he had become too jaded to care about anyone else aside from his team and group mates.

Woo-young still remembers that night almost a year ago. The older man's parents showed up at their doorstep looking for him. Seong-Hwa had already answered the door, obviously displeased. Hong-Joong showed up moments later, upset at the disturbance and even more upset at discovering who decided to disrupt their special night, only hours after the wedding had finished. Woo-Young could still hear and feel the taut and fragile tension as they were invited inside deep into the group mansion. 

Even the words shared between them still echo in his head. 

  
  


🌱🌎🌱🌎🌱

  
  


He had been working as security that night. The man and woman declared that they were important people. Some kind of figures in high society. He remembers calling his hyung, Yeo-Sang, to help him handle it. Then they were told to take them to an empty room.

They spoke entirely in common, not Korean. The guest parlor and sitting room was incredibly charged with negative energy. Woo-Young and Min-Gi were tasked with standing guard to make sure neither of them tried anything. Hong-Joong's mother was dressed in a red day dress, his father in a pressed navy blue suit. Seong-Hwa's mother in a navy blue pantsuit and his father in a pale gray suit.

They both shared similar colors, a shade of sickeningly bright neon red. A far cry from Seong-hwa's stunning and rich crimson. 

The two leaders wore only silk slip on robes, an obvious display of indifference to the efforts their parents took to look nice. They also were covered in marks from neck to chest, a detail that only garnered disgusted glances.

" _To what do I owe the pleasure of my birthgiver's appearance today_?"

Hongjoong draped himself across the soft leather couch covered in warm grey throw blankets. Seong-Hwa sat close by, his eyes sharp and like daggers even as he held the younger closer.

" _Is it really so bad for us to want to visit our only son? Our only *Amyun*?"_ his father spoke, his knuckles clenching on his lap. They were confined to separate armchairs to prevent any incidents. 

_"Yes. Considering you abandoned me nearly ten years ago. Why show up on my doorstep now?"_

The woman, his mom, spoke next, her voice high and arrogant but trying to be sweet. Woo-Young could smell her bullshit the moment her mouth opened. Her deep empty eyes and subtle yet noticeable nervous tics screamed at him that they only wanted something and had nothing to give.

" _Hong-Joong, my *Am.* Surely, you understand our reasoning. You needed a push to become strong, to show that you are ours. Our pride and joy. You have come so far, my son. We are here to take you back home."_

Her voice was dripping with sweet honey covering a nasty agenda. A greedy and soul sucking agenda that was not going to blow over well.

The rise in tension is palpable from the moment her teeth click shut. Hong-Joong is vibrating at almost supersonic speed from reeled in anger. Woo-Young can almost smell the smoke coming out of his ears as goosebumps began to dance across his arms.

Beside him, Seong-Hwa is positively murderous, his crimson colors flashing dangerously across his skin as undulating waveforms while his eyes burn with a sharp enough glare to cut through even the strongest metal on the entire planet.

" _You came here, to my perfectly good home. My perfectly good family, my wonderful brothers, my only *suensel* and amazing husband. You came here knowing I had absolutely no reason to return to Olympia. And yet you expect me to say yes? If you honestly thought that even for a second, I would indulge your wishes, you are more out of your minds than I had thought._

_Get. Out."_

  
  
  
  


🌱🌎🌱🌎🌱

  
  
  
  


His thoughts are once more interrupted as San shakes his shoulder. 

"Ey, quit daydreaming, Woo. We're here."

He hadn't realized they already made the walk through the city to get to the section of buildings with their supposed information broker.

"Oh. Guess I just blanked out on the way here."

In a section only meant for foot traffic and no vehicles, the tightly criss crossing section of buildings seemed pretty claustrophobic. In a large plaza accessible by multiple alleyways they are faced with a marketlike hub of activity. 

Different stalls and kiosks line the outsides of tall skyscrapers, filled with miscellaneous materials and items as well as the smells of various foods and other interesting and less so items. Loud voices bounced across the plaza as people tried to get their attention to buy their wares. But they weren't here to do any shopping. They were here for the discreet but still visible building squashed between two gigantic skyscrapers. 

Straight across from their entry point is a five story building, built in the old way of classic earthen architecture. Simple brown and reddish brown bricks make up the facade with a solid foundation of gard grey granite. From his studies in school, he recognized the old style as that of western cities on Earth. The front double doors are raised up a few feet off the ground and led into by a simply built metal grate staircase. The outside is covered in stickers and varying graffiti, all in Common or Korean. A big backlit *holopanel* suddenly lights up along the outside wall, the name "Rustic Alleycat" in big red neon letters that flash and spark enticingly. Must be motion sensors. At least they know it isn't a trap.

"What a strange place," he hears San mutter. "But I guess the person wants as little attention as possible. Let's go, the quicker we get the info, we can go home."

Woo-Young simply nods and switches off the comms-sprite* etched into his neck. The feeling of his purple sparrow tattoo a grounding feeling as they approached the building. San does the same with his own, a monochrome outline of a black cat on his right collarbone. Static pops in his ears before they push open the heavy wooden door.

Inside is warm and dimly lit. The first thing to hit his senses is the smell. Food smells of every type, spicy and inviting, rolls through the atmosphere. He can see now that this is some type of bar or late night restaurant. Tables and booths are arranged in a nonsensical but fitting fashion. People of all types are enjoying food and drinks at their own tables while a bartender slings drinks behind a counter nearby. A metal spiral staircase sits to the right of the counter, hiding away a second floor unseen from the patrons.

"Wow. This place is great," Woo-Young chirped. "We should come here again when we have time."

His elder scoffs but he can see the surprise on San's face. Was he expecting something more along the lines of a seedy abandoned house or weird setup? Wouldn't be too surprising. Considering their reputation and known affiliation, all the crowns* in the universe were not enough to save his ass from one of the many known prison stations orbiting all three of their planets. Or worse. Being body dumped by opposing groups. Anything can happen.

"Maybe. But let's just go okay? Hwa hyung will be upset if we take too long."

Woo-Young sighs and rolls his eyes at the dismissive attitude but they decide to look around anyway. 

"The guy said he would be waiting here. And to look for a pink cat sprite."

They find two empty spots at the bar counter and decide on plain waters to wait. Woo-Young keeps his eyes sharp as he tries to discreetly scan the room, keeping mindless conversation with San as a cover up. Last thing he needed was someone listening to anything important. He keeps his body in a sideways position, both to face his hyung and to watch for sharp movement. 

Some time passes, and he begins to wonder if this was all a set up. But then, something catches his eye. A soft pink flicker of light in his peripheral. He slowly angles his head tight, and nearly gasps at what he sees. And it seemed like San had already spotted him too. 

A man, or more like an ethereal being, sits at a table not too far away, his comms-sprite dancing playfully around his neck as he nurses a flute of champagne. And he is staring right at them with blazing pink eyes. It has to be him. Their informant didn't specify his race but Woo-Young can tell he is Centauran. Gentle magenta waves run in rivulets against his fingers and around his exposed neck. An expensive looking shirt surrounds his body in gray silk, accentuated by smooth slacks and heeled boots. The comms-Sprite is a pink cat that floats and dances around it's master like a satellite. And his hair. His hair is a deep void of raven black.

The only thought that passes through Woo-Young's head is _beautiful._

"Woo, you're staring. Let's go, this guy is obviously our man. Oof, it's another Centauran too…"

Woo-Young allows San to drag him towards the man's table, seemingly out of the way from other tables and more secluded. But it wasn't completely isolated. He can feel his palms starting to get sweaty the closer they get. He is glad he switched off his sparrow or else he would mindlessly scan a snapshot of this man. That would be embarrassing. 

Now in front of the table, he tries to straighten out under such a burning stare. San is still like an unmovable statue next to him. The man looks over them a few times as he smirks and cockily slouches in his seat. He just exudes power in all the ways that make the hairs on his neck stand up.

_"Do I know you two young fellows?"_ He asked with Common in a silky lilting voice. It's sweet but deadly, like someone holding a knife to your throat but smiling while doing it. Woo-Young already feels more intimidated than ever. His brain takes a second or two to remember the code word he needed to show his intentions. A simple phrase in Korean, because that was what the informant said he understood, but powerful enough to gain his attention. 

"Sons of the Black Sea."

As his lips form the sounds, the man immediately becomes more alert and the smirk slips from his face. San fidgets nervously as a few second pass without anyone uttering a single word and the almost deathly silence despite the background noise. 

Finally, after another beat of silence, the man is standing up slowly and grabs a nearby coat, flinging it over his shoulder. With a press to his skin, the sprite fizzles out of existence with a pop and he is left alone with the two males. His eyes are no less as steely but he still looks around himself before talking again, this time entirely in Korean. 

"Come with me. There are too many ears here."

Wooyoung and San exchanged nervous looks but decided to take what they could get. The man leads them away to the spiral staircase that had tugged at Wooyoung's curiosity. San tensed up behind him as he took the lead, acting as the buffer between San and this strange man. Even as he walks ahead, his eyes shamefully lower to ahead of him to eye the hip swaying gait of the pink Centauran. 

Pink? Magenta maybe? He doesn't know exactly. But a part of his brain short circuited as he eyes the tight pants on sinfully thick thighs and slender hips. His eyes trail higher to a pretty waist hidden under silk, his fingers itching to find their way into the empty space and just feel. Even just walking, it is enough to make his body react with shameful behavior. Just a bit higher is his neck, slender and covered in pretty gold chains and pulsing pink waves that are incredibly alluring. His body feels ten degrees hotter than before.

'Fuck me, he is really hot.'

Woo-Young is so happy San can't see ahead of him on the rickety stairs, otherwise he would see the beginnings of lust making his pants feel tighter. Now he was even more embarrassed. Getting hot over a stranger? Not surprising for him, but a stranger that has information that can make or break this trip? Now that was stupid. 

Unwillingly he forced himself to focus on his feet as they climbed higher, taking deep breaths until they reached what looked like a dark cement stairwell with a single metal door. The stairwell goes even higher but they stop on the second floor. Their guide pushes it open to reveal a rustic hallway with red carpet and red bricked walls. Yellow lamps along the hallway buzz with energy, no doubt powered by hidden sun-panels* somewhere in the walls. More and more buildings were taking a more direct approach it seemed. There must be a larger panel on the roof somewhere. 

"Down here," the pretty man chirped, pointing to a red painted door farther in the hallway as he unlocks it with the code panel over the doorknob. "We can have a more personal conversation here."

San makes sure to keep an eye out all up and down the hallway for any movement until they get inside, where they are once more surprised. Inside was what seemed like some type of boarding room or motel room. Only… cleaner. Like a mini apartment somewhere downtown with shitty rent and lukewarm water. But this place was nice. The color scheme matched outside. There was a simple set up in the main room of a wooden round table with matching chairs and velvet red cushions. A living area with two couches and an armchair, all red leather, is set up around a rather large holo panel* further inside the room. 

There are two other doors, presumably a bedroom and a bathroom. A sleek but rustic kitchenette greets them, set up with a fridge, counter, and oven stovetop combo. A chandelier with color changing bulbs sits snugly in the ceiling overhead, bathing the room in a bright but warm buttery yellow light.

Woo-Young must admit, he really likes the atmosphere in here. It's oddly cozy. And considering that the most popular color schemes in large cities are monochrome and white or natural and green, this is a nice change. 

The man leads the way to the couches where he takes a seat in the only armchair and leaves room for them on the couches.

"Please, sit. I believe introductions are in order, hm? Especially if you have my sigil name."*

Woo-Young nervously sits in the one directly facing the man while San sits in the other one close to the door. 

"My name is Choi San," his friend says. "This is my friend and group mate, Jung Woo-Young."

The man nodded, pushing back his hair with his fingers.

"My Name is Park Ji-Min. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Both San and Woo nodded, finally at ease knowing their host's name. Ji-Min… why does the name seem familiar?

"Likewise. This trip was spontaneous, but I feel like we can come to some sort of agreement."

Woo-Young nodded, thankful that the conversation was going well so far.

"What is this place anyway?" San asked, looking around himself in curiosity. "It feels… very cozy, too much so for a hotel."

"This is a safehouse inn, it's meant to mimic the old earth ways of architecture. This room is incredibly safe and protected with soundproofing. You can relax."

San seemed to visibly relax so Woo-Young does as well. Good sound proofing wasn't hard to get, but it was hard to perfect.

"Well it's a really nice place."

Ji-Min smirked again, crossing his legs as he leaned back. 

"Thank you. So… Clan or group?"

San swallowed, his colors spiking with anxiety. A fact that seemed to amuse their host if the small smirk was anything to go by.

"The Inception group. Perhaps you have heard of us?"

The name seems to cause their host to think hard for a moment before a proverbial light bulb flashes over his head. 

"Ah. I see. I thought your names sounded familiar… and I suppose you wish to know what group I represent. Well, you told me yours, so why not. Equal opportunity, right? Park Ji-Min of the Bangtan clan, at your service."

Woo-Young can feel his blood run cold. Now he can remember why Ji-Min's name was so familiar. Bangtan was the largest human run group in the city. Inception was the largest Centauran run group, so they had no qualms with one another. There were even some instances where their leaders sometimes did joint business. But still, he knew the profiles of most of the members in the highest ranks below their leader. But he had never seen or met any of them, even in pictures.

And Ji-Min was one of them. A sharpshooter known for his incredible eyesight and shoot distance with even the largest phazer* models. He was known as an incredibly skilled sniper from long distances and a formidable foe in close range. His skill was unmatched, maybe only by their own sniper. Min-gi was exceptionally successful at everything he did. He was on par with Ji-Min very closely. Being Centauran didn't hurt either.

"I-it's nice to meet you. I wish it were under better circumstances," San grumbled. "But our mutual friend said you may be able to help."

Ji-Min hummed, a thoughtful look crossing his features. 

"Perhaps I can. But it depends on how exactly the knowledge I have up here," he lightly tapped his forehead, "will be of any help. What do you want to know?"

Woo-Young can thankfully see that Ji-Min doesn't seem all that uninterested. In fact, he even seems intrigued. His stare feels like millions of dumbbells put on his shoulders. 

"As you… you most likely already know. There is a fusion run group growing bigger and bigger. And they're starting to encroach on our territory. We… we need to know of any weak spots for the clean up we are planning. And he said you might know."

Ji-Min seems to contemplate that for a second, rubbing at his neck as his eyes roam over the room. Agitation makes San's colors spike across his skin erratically, but he keeps his face straight. 

"Hmm… I imagine that you're speaking only of the so-called HalfMoon Group. Yes?" Woo-Young cautiously nodded, and Jimin only scoffed. "Thought so. By the Stars, they are getting bold. Honestly, you would think that with such small numbers they would find their own territory. Instead of encroaching on not only our northern border, but on your Southern border! 

"Bangtan wanted to take them apart right away, but our Leader hesitated. Now, they are too large for us to take on alone. And I admit that with all confidence. So, yes, I have every reason to say this. We need help dismantling their upper *echelon*. They have two leaders, therefore twice the knowledge and know how."

Woo-Young nervously straightens up in his seat, a knot growing in his throat from that particularly bad tidbit of information. Two leaders is not good news at all. And judging by Jimin's rant, he was more than annoyed.

"Shit… two leaders. Do we know their names?" San piped up. Ji-Min sighed and stood up from his seat suddenly, stalking to the fridge in the kitchen. 

"No. But we have faces and species of course. Though we suspect the human is simply a farce. The Centauran is bigger than his counterpart and much stronger. I feel as though he may be the true leader," he grumbles as he shuffles through the items inside. "Anything bubbly to drink, gentlemen?"

Woo-Young shakes his head but dumbly remembers Ji-Min cannot see him from there.

"U-uh no, I am good with plain water," he answered. San sighed and rolled his shoulders.

"Screw it, I'll take any kinda alcohol you have."

Leave it to San to hop at any opportunity to get buzzed. 

'We got apple, orange, or brimbel* soju. Otherwise, it's all just wine."

San cheers for the last option, shouting that he loves soju. Ji-Min lightly cackles under his breath and gets out an armful of bottles of the soju and some recycling bottles of water. Woo-young lightly pushes at his shoulder for acting like a child. 

"Whatever. Just cause you're a wet blanket doesn't mean I have to be," is his snarky comeback. 

"Hwa hyung told us to stay sober!"

"What he doesn't know won't kill him!"

"He will once you show up smelling like soju…"

Ji-min is chuckling as he comes back over and hands Soju to San and water to Woo-Young before pushing the spare bottles onto the low table between them.

"It's okay, Woo ah. Is it okay if I call you that? Great. Woo, San ah needs to take the edge off and that is understandable. But you can relax around me. Despite our more than obvious differences, this is a safe and neutral space. Besides, I feel like all of us need a little pick me up from time to time."

Taking his spot, he pulls a long plastic top off the bottle and cracks it open with one hand. The smell of apple and alcohol is immediately invading the space. San follows right behind and the tangy earth smell of brimbel mixes with the apple. Woo-Young is unsure of what to do as San and Ji-Min clink their bottles together and share a long pull from both their bottles, immediately more relaxed. He sighs and sips at his cold water. At least this tastes good. 

"Anyway, as I was saying," Woo-Young says rather indignantly. "We need to know how to hit them and hit them hard. A main base, warehouses, storage locations, anything."

Ji-Min sucks his teeth before heaving a heavy sigh. His colors have stopped pulsing and instead settle peacefully across his skin like still waves. San is the same way, having relaxed quite exponentially. 

"I wanted to wait until we had considerable numbers before saying this information. It can't leave this room, and I want you two to swear to momentary secrecy. Even our leaders don't know this yet, and I want to tell mine first. Then, we can possibly reach out to your leader and relay the information in hopes of forming a new sect. With enough people and firepower, we can take them down. You have to swear not to tell anyone until I do. Can you swear it?"

Ji-Min pins them both under a withering stare, his magenta eyes blazing and serious. Whatever information he had has to definitely be important enough for this. A tremor of excitement shoots up his spine as they finally have found a new lead. He and San clear their throats and recite their practiced promise when secrets are on the line.

"We swear, as members of Inception and inhabitants of this planet, on our lives, to hold this secret close."

Ji-Min grinned, an eerie sight on an otherwise neutral face. A slight pink tinge began to glow from his cheeks, showing his steadily increasing buzz. Woo-Young would gladly lie and say no if anyone asked him if he found that incredibly attractive. Even San seemed to be 

"Excellent. As a member of Bangtan, I swear myself to secrecy. This information, should any of us decide to break the swear of secrecy to the wrong people, could prove the downfall of one or both our groups. Maybe even some of our lives. But I trust you to keep it under wraps. Now, what I am about to tell you is really important, because the person I have received this information from is possibly in danger or already dead."

He takes a drink of his soju, his body slumping deeper into the armchair. Anyone with eyes can tell that the knowledge burdens Ji-Mins mind like the weight of a thousand black holes.

"You know the southside district? Along the boardwalk beach?" The younger boys nod. "There is… an old shipyard, perhaps you know of it. Where they used to mass produce ocean liners back in the old day but went out of use because of anti gravity ships and drones being built almost three hundred and fifty years ago. The shipyard has fallen into disarray and became a hub of illicit under the counter activities.

"In one of the yards is an overturned shipping container, about twenty yards long, thirty yards tall and twenty yards wide. The color it used to be was a deep cobalt blue but is now covered in rust. From the outside it looks like an ordinary container. But without proper supervision, they were able to get inside and start tunneling straight through the bottom into the ground. Our moles have reported an underground network of bunkers and hallways full of weapons, supplies, and possibly even hostages, possibly for miles. It's all hidden under one container facade. Only one other exit is present and it stretches back to the other side of the. Unker, and out of an abandoned vehicle repair factory."

Woo-Young audibly gasped, completely taken aback. Who would have honestly thought to look in every shipping container in an old abandoned shipyard? But at the same time, how could they have missed it? The answer was so obvious now that they knew. And Woo-Young felt like a complete and utter idiot for not even thinking of anything like that. For God's sake, their main base was a mansion in the middle of the city. 

San growled and angrily pulled more gulps from his bottle. 

"Those fuckers… hiding and digging into the ground like a bunch of scared little bitches. How did your mole get out long enough to get this info to you?"

Ji-Min shrugged, his head lolling off the side of the chair.

"I am thinking maybe he snuck out during a recon operation. They do those at least three times a day, four times a week on no particular schedule. Certainly, by now, they know they have a mole."

A tight uncomfortable knot forms inside Woo-Young's stomach, the water he drank feeling like an uncomfortable bubble in his body. Whatever happened to that guy… he is hoping that he got out long enough to survive. Maybe they could meet one day and he can thank them for this. 

"So… what's the plan? Attack the container entrance? Or…"

San snorted derisively. 

"Sure, attack it right away and give ourselves up. No, we need to give this some time. Let them think we don't have any idea and take them by surprise. It will give the insider time to get out and away from a possible suicide mission. Better to have an upper hand. This will need further discussion with everyone else, not just us..."

Okay, that made a difference. They might be expecting it if they went in right away. But at least, now, they had the evidence and information they needed to launch a successful mission. Hopefully, they could do their mole right by making sure it was successful.

With one sip of water left, Woo-Young tips it back and crumples up the small bottle before throwing it into the recycling box in the kitchen. 

"Well," Ji-Min sighed, finally finished with his bottle. "I do believe we have reached our peak for the night. Now, in terms of payment…" His voice trails off just a bit at the end, glancing meaningfully at the younger two boys. To be honest, Woo-Young was expecting this. He came prepared. San simply relaxed into the armchair, tipping back tiny sips of his last corners of soju.

"How much do you want? 700*? 800*? I can go much higher."

But to his surprise, Ji-Min barks out a peal of endless giggling. Woo-Young nervously grips his armchair. Now he doesn't want to acknowledge how his eyes stray higher to the expanse of bare skin exposed under the silky soft shirt. Fuck, go away bad thoughts! 

"Oh, Youngie," Ji-Min chuckles while wiping his eyes. "I don't need crowns*. My group is already stacked to the moons and back with enough savings to get us through two nuclear wars. What I desire is not money. No, I desire something else entirely, something that only one of you can give me."

Ji-Min stands and pushes back his hair with his immaculate fingertips. He seems barely buzzed from the soju, if at all. If there was one thing about Centaurans that woo-Young envied it was the alcohol tolerance. If he consumed two more bottles after just the one, he would actually display the telltale signs of inebriation. But he barely seemed pink in the cheeks.

"Then… what would you like?" Woo-Young nervously asks as he watches the older man stroll to the kitchen for more water. Instead of answering, he called over his shoulder to San. The disregard of his question makes his anxiety spike higher than ever.

"San ah! If you don't mind… you can either stay here, and hear what I have to say. Or let me speak with Woo-Young for a moment. In private. The next door over is another room like this one, else you can head home. But I need woo-Young here, with me."

Nervous tremors rock through his body and a thrill of adrenaline begins to tingle in his brain. San, now under his second. Bottle of soju, snorts rather ungracefully. 

"Why? What is so important that he needs to be alone? I'm the older one here."

Ji-Min smiled and began to fill the recycling box with used food cartons and water bottles.

"Alright, guess I have nothing to lose here. I simply want Woo-Young as my payment."

A loud sputtering comes from San, who has begun to slightly choke on his Soju. Woo-Young gasped and began to smack his back, all while feeling the blood in his cheeks begin to rise up to the surface. Ji-Min calmly walks back with more water for the only human in the room and sits back in his spot. San finally starts to breathe and it seems weirdly tense in the room now.

"Wha… what the hell do you mean, you want… Woo-Young? You wanna talk to him or do you want to fuck him?"

The youngest smacks San a bit harder for that one, his face on fire. He only earns himself a pained groan and a small 'sorry' for it. 

"Ji-Min hyung," Woo-Young cautiously started. "What do you mean by me as payment? Do you want more information from me?"

He can't help but feel an odd sense that he was… sort of tight about that. San's earlier statement making tiny alarm bells ring in his head. And now, he can see the sharp magenta eyes pinning him down to his seat filled with a deeper intent. Gooseflesh rises across his chest and arms. He knows something else is up. And he is proven right as Ji-Min opens his mouth.

"I'll be honest with you two. And you can reject me for crowns as much as you want. But I want you to hear my side. I am a very physical person. I am really desperate. My body is tightly coiled and needs to be released. Sorry to say this in front of you, San ah, as you're older. But I digress, admittedly I can't help myself."

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Woo-Young grips the chair, his brain short circuited. Ji-Min's eyes have turned a fiery bright pink and it scares him. But a tingle of arousal begins to stir in his belly as he speaks. And he knows he is completely and utterly fucked.

"Woo ah, the moment you walked in that door downstairs, I have had my eyes on you," Ji-Min purred in a deep voice, dripping with sheer sensuality. "Your eyes, your voice, your body. Everything, all of it. I wanna _ruin_ it. I wanna make your eyeliner drip down your cheeks as I make you _cry_ . I wanna hear your sweet voice grow hoarse as I make you _scream_ . I wanna turn your smooth pale skin red and purple with my marks as I _wreck_ you. That's what I want, Woo ah. I want you under me, on every surface, reciting my name like a mantra. Like a man starved of oxygen and taking his first real breaths. That's all I could possibly want, and we can consider this a success. Now... what do you say?"

  
  
  
  


**_TBC_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terms used in this chapter:
> 
> *crowns - the currency of this planet
> 
> *amyun - the term for son, regardless of age. 
> 
> *am - shortened term for son or daughter, depending on context
> 
> *suensel - term for found family, or people unrelated to you but still closer than blood relatives 
> 
> *holopanel - basically a hologram screen, replacing earth televisions. Can be either see through for billboards and signs or backlit against a solid surface like buildings
> 
> *Comms-sprite - the most important piece of technology on the planet, typically shaped like a small computer chip as thin as a piece of paper and no bugger than a house fly. Replaces cell phones, computers, and other means of communication and internet use. Each comms-sprite comes with a blank sprite, or 3D hologram, meant for customization to the user's wishes. Can be an animal or object special to the user, and takes on it's own personality as it ages with the user. Once a person reaches ten years of age, they can receive their first sprite. Can be worn as a necklace or other piece of jewelry until the age of nineteen. The sprite can then be transferred to a permanent tattoo and grafted into the skin for easier access. With a single tap, the 3D sprite pops out of the chip and interacts with the user much like a pet, displaying a screen from their bodies
> 
> *sun-panel - basically a super powered solar panel, can store immense energy from the suns over a course of less than two hours, enough to power a building for three months
> 
> *brimbel - an aromatic species of tree prized for the sap, a delicacy known for it's earthy yet tangy sweet taste and copious amounts of natural occurring ingredients best used in alcohol
> 
> *sigil - the term for named underground networks, used only if important information needs to be obtained and traded between separate organizations 
> 
> *Inception - the group Wooyoung and San belong to, and specifically the rest of ATEEZ
> 
> *Bangtan - the group Ji-Min belongs to, and specifically the rest of BTS
> 
> *phazer - laser or acid based weapons, much like firearms on earth
> 
> *echelon - tiers of different organizations based on status 
> 
> *"700 - 800"* - crowns are based off of the Korean system of won. 700 is 700k, 800 is 800k, etc etc
> 
> Any comments and kudos keep me motivated to continue this story :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone reading this! Sorry i may not update in a while! I recently had some important surgery and j am trying to recover! But i won't stop updating this story! It may just take me a bit longer. I hope you stay to d for the next part!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! sorry for not updating this in a while! I have so many things to finish afsjdjsj  
> But hopefully this chapter makes up for it! Its a little less plot filled, and i do want to focus on that in the next chapter.   
> But from here, i think a tiny bit of sPiCe will be sufficient uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i won't be describing the hardest nsfw scene in this chapter, as the main focus of this is the main plot. However, this is the only time I will skip it. I do intend on writing these scenes for future chapters, but for now it isn't necessary. 
> 
> Also, I included a short blurb about Centauran... ahem, anatomy. It's gonna be useful to know for later chapters ;) wink wonk

If Woo-Young was being honest with himself, he was not at all expecting such a proposition to come out of the elder Centauran's mouth. Since when was he considered attractive enough to warrant anything inherently sexual? Every time he tried his best to pick up someone pretty who was Centauran in nature, they had always turned him down. For so long it did quite the nasty number on his ego and self esteem. But now, with Ji-Min waiting expectantly for his answer, and San next to him about to lose his jaw on the floor, maybe there was hope after all. 

Nervously, and with some trepidation, he cautiously scoots forward in his seat. His skin burns as he feels Ji-Min's searing stare all across his skin. This was not at all how he expected his night to go.

"Ji-Min ssi-"

The elder Centauran interrupts him with a soft chuckle and a shake of his head. His soft pink pocks bounce around his face in short waves. Pink pulses seem to dance across his skin.

"Ji-Min hyung," he corrected, his vocal tone low and unhurried. Woo-Young swallowed and nodded. No need to argue with that. 

"Hyung, why exactly do you... I mean, not that I doubt your decision making, but... Why me? I am nothing too special..."

Ji-Min frowned and seemed to slouch in his seat even further. He had a thoughtful look that one usually got when thinking over their words carefully. 

"I can tell you have been burned by other people, and it doesn't feel fair. Someone as beautiful as you... Why I would be a fool not to try. Humans, though different from us, are still beautiful in their own wonderful ways. Yes, my own kind are lovely, but I think you are just as lovely if not more. It is not very often that I meet a human who intrigues me as much as you. And I want to explore that, if you will allow me to. This is all about your consent after all. I just want to know if I have your express permission."

Woo-Young panics and looks to his hyung beside him, who looks very close to outright passing out from shock and his alcohol consumption. San was always the lightweight of them both... He must not have expected his younger friend to be propositioned for sex in return for important information. And quite frankly, it was embarrassing Woo-Young to death. So he shakes San's shoulder.

"Hyung, I think you should take Ji-Min hyungs advice and go next door, or go home. I can handle this on my own."

San seems to shake himself from the shock and runs a hand through his hair. 

"This is all just... It is a lot to take in at once. I... I want to know that you will be alright? Before I go anywhere."

Woo-Young smiled and nodded, more than confident in his abilities to protect himself. Despite only being older by a few months, San was mature and strong headed enough to know when to make certain decisions. Yet sometimes, like this time, he needed help being convinced.

"I will be fine. You know I always am. Besides, I do trust Ji-Min hyung. And if I am being completely honest with you..." Shyly, he glances at the older centauran, who is still watching him with a gaze dripping in something he can only guess to be lust and high expectations. He knows what he has to do. "I am sure I will enjoy it, no matter what it is. You know I have been dying to let loose in forever. Just trust me on this."

Still, something seemed to be bothering the younger centauran because he sighed and leveled Ji-Min with a serious stare, his eyes blazing with silvery anger. 

"If he stays with you tonight, which I doubt I can change his mind on, promise me you will take care of him. Don't hurt him, don't play with his feelings and get straight to the point. Otherwise, I won't hesitate to keep him from you no matter what. You won't ever see him again, and I will protect him from you at any costs. Tell me you will treat him like glass, but at the same time, let him make his own decisions."

Woo-Young blanched and pushed his shoulder, panicking even more. 

"Woah okay, you don't need to go that far. I can handle myself-"

But once again, his words are cut off as Ji-Min stands up suddenly, determination written across his features. 

"I promise. You have my word as your elder, a member of Bangtan and a denizen of this city, I will treasure Woo-Young for as long as he allows me to."

Now, how was San supposed to say anything against that? And to hear a declaration of such promise and trust was important to him. Not only as Woo-Young's hyung, but as a fellow Centauran. Major parts of their honor and loyalty relied on trust and transparency. He can only hope but Ji-Min will keep to his words as seriously as he says he will. Slightly tipsy, he stands up to drain the rest of his alcohol. 

"Then, Ji-Min hyung, I entrust my dearest and oldest friend to you for the night. Now, you might as well tell me where to get more of this stuff, I don't think I am making it home tonight."

Ji-Min, now flush with relief and excitement, quickly rushed to open the fridge. Woo-Young is left standing in the living room unable to speak. 

"Here, take the rest. The other room is stocked up as well, please take whatever you want. The passcode is the current year."

The youngest human watched in frozen shock as his two hyungs exchanged pleasantries as San gathered more alcohol into a thick paper tote bag with Ji-Min's help. Wait. Did San seriously sign him over so easily? They were acting so naturally about it, he was still in the room! Hell no, he was gonna take control of this himself, damn it! 

"Hyung, do you need me to walk you next door? You ain't looking so hot," he chuckled under his breath at San who was, apparently... More of a lightweight than he thought. The usually calm silver markings across his skin were now erratic and yet somehow lethargic from the alcohol in his system.

"Hey now, don't underestimate your Sannie hyung," the younger Centauran grumbled, casting Woo-Young a withering stare. "This isn't my first time stumbling into a room while ready to drink like my life depended on it. Just point me in the right direction and I can handle myself like a big boy. But you, Woo-Young ah. You take care of yourself, you hear me? Do your best to behave, but don't be a pushover for Ji-Min hyung. That's all I gotta say."

As if it took much to convince him to let anything go. Sannie knew when Woo-Young could handle something on his own, and let him know that more than a few times in their lives together. This was just one of the many times it seemed. 

Woo-Young sighed through his nose and simply helped San stand and get to the door. Behind him, he can hear the miscellaneous noises of Ji-Min cleaning up their mess. The distinct feeling of eyes on his back never left.

"I'll see you in the morning, yeah? Keep your Sprite on sleep mode in case I need you to come pick me up."

San stepped outside when the door clicked open but Woo stayed in the frame. Sannie waltzed down the hall and typed a code into the holographic keypad that activated at his presence, its distinct soft blue color patterns reflected as a soft beam of light across San's face.

"Good night, Sannie hyung," Woo-Young called out to him one last time. "Get some actual sleep and don't stay up all night or Hwa hyung will have your head!"

His hyung laughed at him as the door opened, his voice carrying out until the door clicked closed behind him.

"Don't stay up too late Woo! And use your words!"

Just like that, Woo-Young finds himself alone. A prickly but excitable sensation rushed down his spine as he remembers why exactly he stayed behind. 

Damn, he was really about to fuck around with this hot Centauran stranger and that's all he needed for the information? What kind of heaven or hell was this? Ah, but maybe now Ji-Min could no longer be seen as a stranger. They knew enough of one another now that he can safely say that they were on well enough terms. And it wasn't like he didn't fuck around with the Centauran kind before. This time just seemed… different. Somehow. 

Woo-Young cautiously closed the door to reenter the room. Most of the mess is now cleaned up and the lights have been set to a soft pale red. Enough to see but with enough of a hue to have that pink petal kind of feel. Nerves are now coiled tightly in his stomach. He can feel his anxiety about the rest of night spiking but in a way, it almost felt like adrenaline. This was happening, really  _ really _ happening. 

Ji-Min calmly walks around the room, but with an even darker aura around him than before. He seemed like something dangerous, waiting for a helpless prey to fall into his fangs. And Woo-Young never felt more like a rabbit than in that moment. A rabbit sent into the nearest wolf den. He can't help but awkwardly stand near the door, his hands wringing tight together. Damn, where did all of his self confidence go? 

"So… I don't want to make this awkward," the elder Centauran starts quietly. His voice was gentle but held the edge of a double sided sword. "But… I wanna know first what makes you uncomfortable before we get into anything. Likes and dislikes are important. And please, don't be awkward with me. I want us both to enjoy this to the fullest."

Ji-Min walks forward, now to the door leading to what Woo-Young presumed was the bathroom. The elder made a motion with his head to beckon him in, his sweet magenta skin reflecting calm patterns but with the occasional spike in excitement.

"Of course, hyung… I'm just nervous. I haven't done this in a few weeks," Woo-Young laughed nervously. "I-I will be in, just let me prepare myself for this."

Ji-Min, ever the easily pleased, smiled a sharp but coy smile and nodded.

"I'll wait."

With a sashay of his hips, Ji-Min sauntered ever so slowly into the door and left it wide open. Woo-Young knew from there he was absolutely screwed. Literally. 

"Well," the younger sighed. "I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting."

It wasn't like Woo-Young hadn't been with any Centauran before, he had in fact. Plenty of times. Hell, he even had a few times with Sannie. And all of it was really  _ really _ good. 

It was just that… Ji-Min made him really nervous. It wasn't because of his incredibly beautiful features or sassy and sharp tongue. It was the fact that he was dangerous. Bangtan is an incredibly powerful group, just like his own but with different things the members were good at. And it was incredibly intimidating. He knew his sannie hyung, but Ji-Min was an entirely different creature.

Centaurans were also very talented in their sexual lives, and displayed amazing and useful attributes to improve their bedroom abilities. If one prefers to be on the bottom, a Centauran could relax their lower back and inner muscles to make it so much easier for their top to prep them. If one preferred being on the top, they had a far greater stamina level and could easily find their partner's sweet spots, whether inside or out. Which made a centauran a desirable partner for anyone.

In Woo-Young's case, he enjoyed being taken care of by his Sannie hyung. The elder was very talented at rendering him speechless, especially in such delicate and intimate settings. This time, he was sure, it would be no different. 

Woo-Young could feel the steam of the unclosed door on his face as soon as he walked in. Warm and inviting, the liquid can be felt seeping into the thin layer of his clothes. 

The bathroom was a white and black mix of checkered tiles, a very typical new age bathroom. The appliances are all silver, including the fancy bidet next to the tub. A separate shower compartment is off to the other side, steamed up and dripping in water. There isn’t anything too ridiculously over the top, but it was all brand new. There was still a goddamn sticker on the mirror, for planet’s sake.

"Don't be shy! The water won't last all night!"

Ji-Min's voice startles him, making him clutch a hand to his chest. Jeez, this was gonna surely be the death of his poor weak heart. 

“S-sorry! I'm coming!”

Oof ok, bad choice of words. But back to the topic at hand. Was the elder serious about this? Shower sex? Well, maybe a quick wash down won't hurt, especially after such a long day of meeting informants and planning meetings. Plus…. It would give him an excuse to ogle Ji-Min in all his splendour as much as he needed to.

The elder's clothes were already strewn all over the floor so navigating the floor was a little difficult. Behind the white shower door, he can see the lithe silhouette of the elder slowly and deliberately guiding the water across his body. And damn if it isn’t one of the hottest things he has seen. 

‘Holy fuck,’ is all he can think as arousal spikes up his spine and down his legs. Fuck, this is getting too intense for his heart to take any more of this. Hell if he is gonna let this opportunity go to waste because he was afraid of anything. ‘Alright… Let’s do this.’

Woo-Young also takes off his own clothes, making sure nothing was in danger of getting wet. His Sprite was still safely deactivated and probably gonna be in it’s Link all day. Then he is finally brave enough to pull back the curtain and step into the rather large shower, big enough for at least three people. 

And right in the middle is the now completely soaked centauran, flushed a bright pink with his stripes lazily rippling across his skin like calming waves on a beach. The water had no problem highlighting his curvy back and hips, but it was the tones and lean muscles that really got his attention. Not overly muscular, but enough to notice and wonder what those thighs felt like under his fingertips. 

"Nice of you to finally join me," the elder playfully taunts in a chirpy tone. "I was beginning to think you were getting cold feet."

Woo-Young, now dripping wet and very nervous, clears his throat and faces away, feeling his nerves coming back to him.

"No. I just… I'm okay."

The water is the only sound for a while, until he nearly flinches when the smooth feeling of a hand is suddenly at his waist. and then sliding down his back, across his spine. The arousal is back in full force now, and he can't help the hapless trembling that starts in his limbs.

"Don't be shy," a wet mouth whispers in his ear. Tension is now very palpable in his limbs. But he is already turned on at this point, the heavy feeling between his legs incredibly tight and hot. "See? You're already excited to see me."

Then a louder moan breaks from his mouth as a soft body presses into him, their flesh now fully connected in a wet and strangely affectionate back hug. But he can feel the hardness of an obviously turned on Ji-Min pressing into his back. Oh fuck, oh fuck..! A fog starts to creep into his mind as those hands now lazily explore his front, gliding along his stomach and gripping his hips.

"Ngh, hyung," Woo-Young whined. Ji-Min giggles, a low sound that shoots straight to his groin.

"You're so cute, Woo-Youngie," the elder coos. "How easily you fall apart in my hands. Tell me… what would you like to do? Do you want to take me, or shall I take you instead, hm? Just tell Hyungie what you want?"

Oh hell, Woo-Young was not in his right mind to take any kind of control over this, so he melts into a puddle. Eager, and straining to feel any kinda relief, he whined and clutched onto the shower walls, finding small shelves in the wall to hang onto. His new position allows him to fully show his body to his hyung, his spine arching. 

"W-want you to… take me. Please..? Hyungie..?"

A low growling sound fills the shower, and suddenly he is being spun around, hia back pressing against the wall. Ji-Min traps him against the wall. There is little space between them now. And he can finally look at his hyung fully. His soft pink lines are vibrating. His eyes are a bright neon pink, but dark with lust. He wanted it. So badly, he wanted it. 

Ji-Min grabbed his hips, and in a sudden display of dominance and strength, pulled him closer and then wrapped his arms under his legs to hoist him up off the floor, forcing them to go around his waist and his arms to go around his neck. Like this, he can feel their hot bodies pressing together so erotically.

Centaurans were different from humans in their shape and color. They coincided with their skin and wave color, so Ji-min's flushed and leaking tip was a bright fuchsia pink, but around it was a soft fleshy pink color. Like his. and it was... so entrancing to look at.

Then, to his horror and utter astonishment, Ji-Min starts rocking his hips ever so gently.

"Ah! Hyung..! F-fuck..!"

"I intend to do just that," Ji-Min laughed. "Now, hang on tight, baby. And open your mouth wide for hyungie."

And he cannot stop himself no matter what. He's so fucking horny that he just needs  _ something _ , his aching length desperate for release. So he does just as he is asked and eagerly opens his mouth, only to jolt in surprise as Ji-Min shoves his tongue inside, hot and wet, tasting like Soju and saliva. The kiss is sloppy, wet, incredible. It's so filthy that he can come just like this. Ji-min feels so soft, and the rocking against his.body is enough to make him want to worship the ground Ji-Min walks on.

They keep kissing until a hand sneaks between their bodies, wrapping around their lengths to slowly rub and twist together. His face is one of bliss. Gosh, he's so pretty like this. 

"No..! Ji-Min hyung, please! Not like..! This!"

But his hyung only keeps doing it, his wrist doing something magical and maddening, forcing pitiful whines and moans out of his mouth. Slowly, he can feel heat building in his stomach, signalling the impending orgasm he can feel is about to slam into him like a steam train at full speed.

"Ahn! No, fuck..! C-coming..! Hyung, I'm gonna..!"

Ji-Min, ever so calm, pants against his mouth, every so often his teeth catching on his bottom lip.

"Go ahead, I am not done with you yet. I'll take my time taking you apart, baby. Just come for hyungie, hmm?"

And just like that, he falls apart. Squirming and helpless, he shamefully releases all over his and Ji-Min's stomach, his mouth open in a wordless and weak scream. Ji-Min grunts, his tongue coiling deep into his mouth as he too finishes all over between them, but it doesn't last as water takes it down the drain. But he's too blissed out to care right now. His aftershocks are still rendering his brain as jelly. It feels amazing to just ride it out.

His thighs are starting to feel a little sore though. And the water is making him feel a little bit discombobulated.

"Hyungie… getting dizzy," he complains. Ji-Min sets him down but keeps kissing him. His legs feel like they're made of cement. But inside, he feels so tingly and warm and cozy. That was probably one of his hardest hitting orgasms in so long, and he hasn't even been fucked properly yet.

"Okay, baby. Come on, then. I'll really show you a good time."

Ji-Min is so sweet and gentle as he rubs him down with the water and then switches it off. Woo-Young feels all floaty and high in his own rain cloud, unaware of being led out until he is wrapped in a soft fluffy towel. It's all too much for his heart to take.

But that fluffy feeling is soon evaporating as the towel falls off, and Ji-Min pushes him onto the bed. A d he is trapped as Ji-Min slowly straddles him, looming more than eager to continue despite already coming once.

"Ah. Ji-min Hyung-"

He's silenced by soft fingers pushing into his mouth, and then Ji-Min is smiling. 

"I'll take it from here. Just relax. And let me handle everything…"

  
  


**_TBC_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! They spur me on to continue writing! °♡° and every early comment gets a shoutout at the beginning of every chapter~


End file.
